


Haikyuu after dark

by celestialfoxess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, will ad more tags when i post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfoxess/pseuds/celestialfoxess
Summary: Collection of smutty haikyuu fics from my tumblr
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Ukai Keishin | Be quiet

The sight of you under him writhing in pleasure made Ukai even more aroused than he already was. Your moans and gasps just from his fingers touching you almost made the male snap. The warmth of your skin was intoxicating.

Looking at your body trying to get more friction, Ukai bent down kissing your neck. He heard your moans leave your lips as he hummed. He knew what was going to happen, Not wanting to let you release yet, he watched as your body contorted ready to let go on his hand. 

Leaning back on to his knees, it was a sight to see from his angle. The way your lips parted as your hands gripped the pillow behind your head. It looked so lewd and different from your normal personality outside that people see.

Trying to move your hips on his hand the male stopped his fingers inside of you not moving. You let out a loud moan in annoyance.

“You have to be quiet if you want to come.” His voice was deep. Looking to your face he saw your parted lips turn to pout as your eyes closed wanting to release. You were begging.

Ukai was not going to give in as he kept hearing you make noises. 

While the one hand was busy trying to pleasure you, his other hand ran down your side to push your hip into the mattress not wanting you to move. 

“I want to-” struggling for the words now. “-Come Keishin~” Ukai tsked at your words as he felt your hips try to move. 

“Ah.” Whining now at his actions, you struggled more with wanting to feel his fingers move needing those slender fingers to get that spot just right making it irresistible to not come. Letting your hip go from his grasp, he bent down to brush his lips against your ear “You have to be good.” Giving the lobe a quick peck he lowered the kisses down the side of your neck to the juncture of your neck and shoulder leaving small bites.

It seemed that you needed to let go. Just as soon as your hips were free, you moved them to gyrate against his fingers that were still inside of you. 

“KEISHIN” The sinful sound of his name coming out of your lips called to him. 

Letting the skin go with a pop, Ukai backed up and took his finger out of you “I told you to be quiet.” The way you reacted to his fingers leaving you made the male just stare wanting to do more filthy things to you. 

Moving back, Ukai grabbed your leg and spread the other so he could see how ready you were. Shining a devilish smile as he looked past your legs seeing how inviting you looked. 

“Mm I just want to fuck you hard.” The words he spoke made your body shiver. Ukai was having so much fun teasing you as your hands ungripped the pillow and landed on his back ready for his punishment that was coming. “That's right. Get ready.” One hand left your thigh to run over your body landing on to your neck. 

All that you could do was moan as his hand touched your throat. Not heeding to his words in wanting to release, you kept your lips loose letting a moan out while Ukai moved to thrust himself inside of you without a warning.

“Fuckkkk.” Was all he could say as you clenched around him. Ukai almost wanted to come right then and there but he had to have the upper hand.

Sinking his hand into your throat a little more to get your reaction, you grunted as your nails dug into his back from the pressure of his hand and the harsh thrusts. Not able to talk a complete sentence from the immense pleasure, you threw your head back just wanting to release already.

It felt hot. Too hot and ready to burst.

Both of you could feel the bed move as Ukai groaned, dropping his hand from your throat and leaning down to kiss your lips, effectively shutting you up.

Finally it was quiet but the sounds of the squeaks from the bed, biting your lip to not moan wanting this so bad. 

His thrusts were rougher and deeper. He touched your clit with the hand that was just choking you making the bundle of nerves more sensitive. 

Not hearing you make a sound, he knew you were close once more. The clenching of your muscles around him was too much to bear. Sounds of your pussy dripping in arousal as his hips kept pistoning in and out.

“You want to come?” Letting your lip go you nodded your head ready to let go hard onto his cock.

Feeling your pussy clench one last time around him, he felt incredible as you released your juice all over his cock as it seeped out. Pulling out he saw it dribble down onto the sheets. 

“So fucking hot.” Grabbing his cock he rubbed himself to finish his own climax as he moaned out your name and a few more swears while watching your post release face slowly coming down. “Mmmn!” His seed gushed out sliding down his hand and landing on to the sheets mixing with your own juices.


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou | Feel you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested from my tumblr

“How the hell could you just be fine flirting with him?!” Kuroo threw his hands into the air as you just sighed knowing that Kuroo was going overboard over a simple conversation that was between you and another classmate.

Feeling some rage build up in his body, he felt warm and just looked into your eyes with no expression. Bringing his hands down to his sides, he clenched them and took a deep breath knowing that yelling wasn't going to do anything. But seeing you with another person's hand on your shoulder really did it for him.

College classes were over for the day when he wanted to surprise you with your favorite drink from the cafe down the street. But seeing this made the male a little uneasy. In his eyes you were like a deity and his only. He may be a little possessive but he couldn’t help it. Being a slight nerd but also ‘godly looking’ in your terms made people flock to him as well. He would always brush them off without an issue but your personality was a little too nice to other people, he hated it.

“Kuroo! I can talk to my classmate if I want. I wasn’t flirting.” The pout on your face had an impact on the male. With the way you had said his last name instead of his first, he knew you were upset.

Seeing as the sun was going to set, Kuroo decided to take you to a quick dinner before going back to his apartment as it was closer to your school. On the way to his place, you refused to hold his hand or look at him. Feeling the hostile energy after an hour the male was about ready to freak out from not getting his way. All that he wanted was your hand and too feel your lips on his but that was not going to happen.

Sighing for the umptenth time, Kuroo unlocked his door and walked in with you falling behind making a beeline to the bathroom. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he took his shoes off and placed his wallet and keys on the table by the door as he sauntered into his bedroom wanting to get ready for bed as it had gotten a little late. Grabbing the hem of his shirt to tug it over his torso, there was a cold touch on his stomach. As he stiffened from the touch, you snickered and wrapped your arms around the male feeling how warm he was against your own skin. “I’m still mad at you.” Was all Kuroo could understand as your face pushed itself into his backside.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Lifting an eyebrow while letting your arms loosen so he can turn around he saw your mouth turn into a small smile as your eyes stared right at his abs. “Oh?” You swore he was being an asshole on purpose while noticing his pupils watch your form for any indications of wanting to do something.

“Babe?” Whispering those words out of your mouth, Kuroo smiled and walked backwards onto the bed and sat. 

Watching your form just standing there in the middle of his room, he noticed you had changed into one of his t-shirts and no bottoms. “Come here~” Patting his lap you walked over and landed right on his lap earning an ‘oof’ from the male. His long arms circled themselves around your waist bringing you closer feeling your chest press against his. 

“I need to feel you.” Kuroo purred into your ear making your body shiver. “I want to feel all of you.” His warm hands wandered to creep under the hem of the shirt touching the bare skin of your stomach.

“Say less.” You captured his mouth with an intensity that could rival his own lust. The softness of your lips entranced the male farther as he groaned needing this. He wanted to rip the shirt off of you and just have his way but he wanted to test the waters first and see where this was going to go. 

Hands moving from his arms sliding to the back of his neck trapping his lips onto yours. Tilting his head to capture your lips fully, he opened his mouth touching your teeth with his tongue. He wanted to taste all of you. Not wanting to lose being dominant, your tongue rolled over his trying to beat the male but he slid a hand to your thigh and slammed his palm on the bare skin. 

Earning a hiss from your mouth, his teeth captured your bottom lip as he tugged back pulling it away from you as you gasped from the tug. Giving Kuroo a glare, he played it off and pushed his face onto your neck as your head lulled to the side making more room for his mouth. 

Kuroo could taste you, you tasted like home but also wanted to destroy your taste with sweat and make you dirty. 

Sinking his teeth into your neck he got a hand tangling into his hair pushing him more into you and felt a rumble from your chest. This was an indication to what he can do tonight and was ready to please you however you wanted to. 

Hands roaming your legs that were straddling his hips, he lowered a hand to your core feeling how warm you already were. Not wanting to break away from your neck and collarbone peppering bites, he touched the hem of the cotton panties you were wearing and stuck a finger underneath. 

Everything was slick. So warm to the touch as his index and middle finger lazily rubbed your folds. 

“Fuckkk.” Throwing out swears you pulled yourself closer to his body as you felt his capture erection underneath you while Kuroo’s fingers played with you. 

“What do you want?” Leaving your bruised bitten skin alone while living his lips, Kuroo saw your eyes were closed watching your movements while his hand kept touching you. Your hips started to grind at an incredible slow pace feeling his erection struggling to be free.

Pushing a finger inside of you, you had clenched your teeth at the intrusion while Kuroo kept his eyes on you. “Tetsurou~” His name from your mouth was a melody.

“Hm?” The long digit curved slightly, you were so warm against his hand and the feeling of his finger inside was another story. He loved being able to undo you like this and seeing how unraveled you got by just his fingers.

“K-keep going.” Not listening to your words he pushed his other finger inside to stretch your pussy out for later. His fingers moved, scissoring them, this had driven you crazy. 

“What do you want me to do?” Whining at how the movement stopped asking the question you ground your hips hard earning a groan from the male and a glare. Pulling out of your pussy, fingers glistening in your juices, Kuroo grabbed your jaw and opened your mouth only to stick his fingers in your mouth.

“Suck them and be a good girl, ok?” Not wanting to be bratty this time, you listened and closed your lips around his fingers and sucked them tasting yourself. 

Kuroo was about ready to be undone but he didn’t want to waste this opportunity to tease you a bit more. 

Your tongue lapped up every inch of his fingers. Seeing Kuroo not lose his eye contact with you, he smiled and pulled his hand away from you. Wondering what was going to happen, the next second you were straddling the male as he was laying on the bed. 

Hands touched your stomach lifting the shirt. Once it was out of the way, Kuroo flattened his hands on your back and pulled you in kissing your chest peppering kisses leading to your left nipple. One hand on your other breast, he kissed the nub watching as it stiffened from the sensation. 

The feeling of wanting to release was starting to build up as your hips started to grind on his still covered erection. Rolling your hips to feel his length all there was throughout the room was quiet moans as Kuroo detached himself from your chest and put his hands on your hips making you grind harder against him. 

“You feel so damn good.” Kuroo moaned out as his eyes closed from the friction that was building up. 

Halting the movement of your hips, Kuroo lifted himself off the bed to try to pull his underwear off releasing his length as it sprung up with leaking precum making it glisten. Seeing him so worked up from not being touched yet, your body felt warm as you followed suit and pulled your own underwear off. 

Before anything could happen, Kuroo looked to the side and opened his side table grabbing a condom. Ripping it open he unrolled the condom onto his dick pumping himself a few times making sure it was on.

He didn’t say anything but groan as your hands went to his dick slowly pumping him a few times to get the male going before moving yourself above him, while one hand stretched yourself open as you sunk down past the tip. He felt so big as you kept pushing him inside of you.

“Fuck.” Kuroo gripped your hips and pulled you further onto him and back up before slamming you fully on to his length. 

You were so warm, your insides took him so well, the walls of your pussy clenched everytime his hands scratched your sides. It was so tight while he could almost feel ready to burst already. 

His hands were trying to make a steady pace but you took control bending your top half over the male pushing your hands onto his shoulders to help hold yourself up from the pleasure. Your hips slammed harder against Kuroo’s pelvis making the room be filled with the sound of smacking skin. 

“Almost there, love.” His words were hushed while his eyes clenched shut and his head was thrown back while his breathing got a little erratic. 

“S-same.” Moving yourself faster, your buildup was about ready to burst as Kuroo let out a loud moan as his hips came off the bed thrusting harshly into you feeling you up with seed as the condom caught his cum. Thrusting once more, you had let go feeling the release of your own orgasm leak out as Kuroo pulled out hearing a pop. 

Few minutes of heavy breathing, you turned to Kuroo as you watched him get up. “Maybe next time we should go without the condom.” All you could see on his face was pure shock but also joy.

“So you want to flirt with someone to get jealousy fucked?” You had to laugh at the male but his face was serious. Getting up from the bed to stand in front of Kuroo you pecked his nose as best as you could and walked away to the bathroom.

“Not what I was going for!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to support or if you like my work leave a kudos or a comment!  
> Thank you!~


End file.
